


Sadistic Intentions

by ClaraAnne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Luck, Blood/Cuts, F/M, Freak Accidents, I'm Sorry, Maybe other characters - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Slow To Update, bad mojo, etcetera - Freeform, extremely slow, lots of injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraAnne/pseuds/ClaraAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alina has some serious bad mojo. She's lucky if she goes a day without serious injury. Think of a weird freak accident and Alina has probably had it happen to her or to someone close to her. What happens when she travels to Germany and her host family is two certain brothers and their grandfather. What is Gilbert and Ludwig's secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadistic Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> (The Italics are English. Normal talking is going to be in German so I won't be doing accents sorry! Lol!! Well enjoy the unfiltered version on here. If you want the filtered version which will only matter in later chapters, it is posted on a website called Quotev)

Okay, I made the biggest mistake of my life. So I got this big idea about three months ago.  
'Hey why don't I travel to another country as a foreign exchange student.' Now for most people this is a great idea but....I have bad luck. And I don't mean the normal bad luck like most people with bad luck have. I mean the kind of bad luck where you are lucky if you go a week without someone dying around you or having some sort of accident. I also have bad luck with getting into accidents myself, but I've always wanted to go to Germany ever since I learned the language and culture. And well my parents thought it a good idea to go some time without me. They weren't struggling too badly, because luckily for my parents they both got jobs that allowed for them to work from hospital rooms or take a week off because they got into some accident. I felt bad for whoever I was going to get sent to but I also wanted my parents to be able to have some normal working time and accident free time. I think that they have given up. After my younger sister died they were fine with me doing whatever. They just didn't care, but now they are actively encouraging and enabling me.  
So on the day I was leaving for Germany to live with a man who had two sons and I guess a fairly large house. I made sure to tell him of my accident proneness. I said goodbye to my parents and left for the airport in a taxi. My parents are afraid to drive me anymore. They leave it up to strangers since my bad luck is less likely to rub off on them and if it does, then they are strangers. I get to the airport and check in my bag, printing out my ticket. I sigh. Nothing has happened so far but it's never fun going through security. I step up to one of the airport security guys.  
"Excuse me. I can't go through the body scan. I have metal plates in my body." I told him and he waved me off like they normally do when I tell them this.  
"Don't worry. A metal plate or two will go through the scanner just fine."(Idk if it's actually true, I'm just making it up) He told me. I shake my head.  
"I have 20 metal plates and various pins and screws. I've been through this before." I told him and his eyes widened. He gave me one of those looks like, 'What the fuck?! Were you abused?'. I got those a lot. Along with the nosy people who actually asked. Luckily he didn't ask and just showed me to where they'd pat me down to get that embarrassing business over with.  
Soon I was boarded on my plane and we were to be taking off soon safe and....well I did fall down the escalator, but I only had a few scratches since my arms were already bandaged from previous wounds and the fact that I have so many metal plates that my arms might as well be made of metal. The doctors had been considering extensive surgery to help support my bones while they fused back together. The parts of my bones that had healed up and fused back together were so strong that if someone hit that part, they would more likely break their bones and even hurt me. Pain was an almost constant friend and falling or hurting myself was not unusual. Anyways I was currently on the plane and I just figured that if my bad luck acted up and we went down, at least my parents would be free of me and I was on my way to achieve my dream of visiting Germany. I'm not much of one to dwell on the fact that I could die at any time. It's kinda just a fact of life and I won't let it stop me from living. It's not something I can prevent. It'll either happen or it won't.   
I tried to sleep on the flight into Berlin, but the turbulence, which was caused by me, kept me awake the whole flight. I had called the family before I left the States and the Host dad told me that his sons were going to be picking me up and that they'd have a sign with my name on it so I could find them easier. I of course thanked him and told him that I was excited to be coming. We finally landed in Berlin and well it wasn't the best landing but at least we didn't crash. When we stopped and everyone began to get off, I waited. When mostly everyone was gone I stood up and grabbed my overhead bag. The shoulder strap ripped as I was taking it out and I only sighed. I walked up to one of the flight attendants and I apologized to her saying that the bad flight was because of my bad luck and of course she tried to assure me that it wasn't my fault and I just gave her a polite smile and left. She may not completely believe me but she'll wonder.   
I quickly made my way to the baggage claim only falling a few times and almost being crushed by a falling bag once. I had trouble retrieving my bag when it got stuck on the circular thing that turns round and round. By now I had a split lip and bruised shins from being nearly yanked onto the conveyor. I got a member of the staff to get help and I told him that I needed to find the people who were picking me up from the airport, but that I'd be back and I walked off in search of them. I finally saw two tall guys standing around looking a bit awkward with their sign as if they'd been standing there for a while, I read the sign and saw that it had my name on it. I saw that the taller one had slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes, while the other brother had shockingly white hair with red eyes. He was a bit closer to my height. I began walking towards them and my eyes met theirs and they just stared at me. Probably because I was so beat up already.   
Suddenly another bag fell and this one hit me. It deepened the currently healing fracture on my shoulder from another injury, but it also knocked me forwards and I fell and felt my elbow jam back the bone and snap a part of my upper arm that was weak. I just hissed but stood again. I mean for normal people almost being hit by a falling bag once is like being struck by lightning, but for me it might as well be a daily occurrence. The blonde brother ran over.  
"Miss are you alright?" He asked and I realized that he didn't know that I was the person that he and his brother were supposed to pick up. If I remembered correctly their names were Ludwig and Gilbert.  
"Yes, I am as alright as I always am. By the way, I'm Alina Linselle. I'm afraid I don't know which brother you are." I told him and surprise crossed his face as he helped me up. Some staff and the owner of the bag came up apologizing profusely and of course I told them that it happens all the time, since it does. Finally the Blonde brother managed to pull me out of their crowd.  
"I'm Ludwig. I'm sorry that your welcome to Germany wasn't very pleasurable." He said referring to all your injuries.  
"Don't worry Ludwig, I get hurt all the time. I'm bad luck walking. I can't even go through the airport scanners anymore." I said putting a smile on my face and trying to make light of it.  
"That isn't good. Do you have any luggage by the way?" He asked looking around to check. You gave him a semi-apologetic smile.  
"One of the staff is getting it unstuck. Can you or your brother carry my carry-on bag? My arm is broken again and my shoulder fracture is worse, I think." I said showing him my bag with it's broken strap. He frowned starting to think that there might actually be something to this whole bad luck thing. The whole, 'I broke my arm again and fractured shoulder' plus the bruises, and bandages basically told a story on their own. She might even like pain, but as soon as that thought entered his mind he shook it back. He took her bag and waved his brother over.  
"Brother, this is Alina. Alina, this is my brother-"  
"Gilbert, right?" I asked interrupting Ludwig.  
"Yeah, I am the awesome Gilbert."  
"It's nice to meet you Gilbert. Now shall we see if they have my checked bag unstuck yet? Also I wouldn't suggest walking too close to me. I've already encountered two falling bags today, a fall down an escalator, plus the slew of my usual stuff." I informed them smiling a bit. Their eyes met and they exchanged a look, maybe she'd be interested. It would be crazy that a girl just fell into their laps like this. I led them back to the baggage claim just as the staff member managed to get my bag unstuck. I thanked him as Gilbert took my checked bag.  
"Do we need to go to a hospital?" Ludwig asked looking a little concerned.  
"Maybe tomorrow. It doesn't hurt that bad and putting another pin or plate in my arm will take a while. I'd rather go settle in." I told them and I was being truthful. I'd broken and sprained my body so many times that it didn't really bother me anymore. This break wasn't too bad. It's sad when you can tell how bad your own break is just by the pain and the way it happened.  
"Alright, if you are sure." Ludwig said sounding concerned.  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. I should probably get some ice and take some swelling reducers. Just in case." I told Ludwig as we walked out to the brothers vehicle. Soon we were on our way to their house with me in the backseat pulling out an ace bandage and wrapping my upper arm so that it wouldn't move so much. Gilbert talked about himself and his awesomeness. I just smiled and nodded mostly adding just a word here or there, and he came up with a curious name for me. Bad Luck Black Cat, I know odd and long, but I think it fits because of my black hair and the fact that I'm like bad luck impersonated.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or the characters or any of the pictures. I only own Alina and the plot. Thanks for reading and if later when the not so appropriate parts come up, they will be filtered on Quotev. You can look up ClaraAnne on Quotev and find this story in my published works.


End file.
